A New World's Fool
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Inget pas Souji ketemu "dia" diawal game? Nah, ini ketika Adachi ketemu "dia" setelah disalamin. Spoiler dikit. Sebuah percakapan tentang apa isi dan keinginan paling buruk manusia di dunia ini... Yup. Rating sudah diubah sesuai komentar pembaca...


**A New World's Fool**

by Fate Binder JeAnne

**Disclaimer:** Pembaca semua tau lah...

Sekedar one-shot... Yang sangat... berkabut. Tentang dua bajingan berengsek Persona 4 kesayangan kita...

"Dunia ini. Membosankan."

Sungguh. Memuakkan. Membosankan. Aku tahu. Semua di dunia ini palsu dan tidak ada yang asli. Begitu juga aku. Heh, bersikap polos dan bodoh di depan orang lain. Membodohi manusia lain dengan kebodohanku. Cih, kacau sekali dunia ini. Hancur saja sekalian. Cuma karena kesalahan kecil, lalu aku dibuang. Orang-orang itu jalan pikirannya aneh sekali. Buruk sekali. Yah, membuat pikiranku akhirnya menjadi ikut buruk dan tercemar. Tapi akui saja, tidak cuma pikiranku. Semua manusia di dunia ini. Semuanya berpikiran buruk. Lalu pikiran-pikiran itu ditutup-tutupi dengan topeng-topeng mereka dengan berlagak seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seperti aku ini. Cih, memuakkan. Aku bosan. Seandainya saja bisa kubuka topeng-topeng itu dan membiarkan diriku dan manusia bodoh lainnya membuka apa yang paling buruk di dalam diri mereka.

Hehehehe, menarik sekali.

Aku tidak tahu ini tempat apa, tetapi seperti kota kecil berengsek Yasoinaba dimana aku terdampar sekarang. Hanya saja sedikit lebih... kacau. Tapi indah. Dengan jalan yang terbelah-belah, gedung-gedung hancur, dan langit berwarna merah gelap. Kabut... Boleh juga. Punya filosofi yang sangat bagus tentang kemanusiaan. Sebuah dunia baru yang menyenangkan.

Aku cukup berdiri dan menikmati pemandangan disitu, menatap manis kekacauan yang ada di dalam hati manusia. Menakjubkan.

"Ini kah yang kau inginkan, wahai putra manusia?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkanku. Entah darimana. Tiba-tiba kabut disekelilingku semakin pekat, terutama disekitaran sebuah sosok yang kurasa darimana suara tadi berasal.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku sinis dan langsung. Mengganggu waktuku saja...

Suara itu membalasku dengan sebuah tawa kecil, dan sosoknya mulai mendekat kearahku. Mau apa dia? Siapa dia? Kuatur pemandanganku, mencoba melihat siapa yang ada dibalik kabut. Aku penasaran juga dengan orang ini, kudekati dia, dan perlahan aku mulai meihat sosok... berjubah panjang... Menglurkan tangannya padaku.

"Kemarilah, putra manusia. Bicara padaku..."

Aku mendekatinya sambil berkata, "Kuharap ini sesuatu yang baik, heh, makhluk halus." lalu aku menggapai tangannya.

Lembut. Dingin. Menggetarkan seluruh tubuhku. Ia menarikku entah kemana, yang pasti jauh kedalam kabut. Dan aku mulai melihat jelas sosok itu. Ia tersenyum padaku. Menyebalkan, seperti merasa lebih agung. Tapi... disisi lain, senyumnya juga menarikku lebih dekat padanya.

Dan aku merasa lingkunganku seketika berubah. Kurasa si makhluk aneh itu sudah membawaku kesebuah tempat lain. Mungkin jauh lebih kacau dari Inaba rusak tadi. Tapi jauh lebih menenangkan. Tempat dimana seharusnya manusia-manusia menyedihkan hidup.

Sosok itu... Ada diatasku. Duduk disampingku sambil memandangku yang sedang terbaring... Sepertinya di pangkuannya. Entah mengapa sepertinya sosok aneh ini tahu betul isi pikiranku.

"Mau apa kau menarikku kesini?" tanyaku langsung.

"Sedikit bicara denganmu, tentu saja."

"Bicara soal apa? Dan kenapa menaruh kepalaku dipangkuanmu?"

Dia tertawa, lalu menaruh tangannya yang dingin di wajahku. Aku... Mulai merasa... Gelisah.

"Tidak boleh ya? Bukankah... Kau sangat menginginkannya?"

Cih. Sialan. Oke, tidak apalah. Yang penting dia wanita. Naluri lelakiku berkata demikian.

"Tau tidak," kataku, "Wanita seperti kau adalah salah satu alasan mengapa manusia jadi bersikap tidak wajar." sedikit bicara niat.

Dia tertawa lagi. Nakal juga, "Oh ya? Tapi apa lebih baik begitu? Tidak usah menahan nafsu dan keinginan yang paling dalam?"

"Haha, tau saja kau maksudku. Jadi, kau mau membuatku melakukannya?"

"Iya."

Aku tersentak sedikit. Badanku sedikit bergetar, tapi aku masih bisa menjaganya untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan apa mau wanita jalang ini.

"Aku ingin membuat manusia mengeluarkan semua isi pikiran dan depresinya. Begitu juga denganmu. Kau ingin itu kan?" terusnya, yang jujur saja membuatku sedikit lebih kalem tapi tambah penasaran, "Manusia... Sudah lama sekali menutup hati mereka dengan kabut. Tidak pernah mau berpikir jernih. Terus membohongi diri mereka sambil mengeksploitasi keburukan satu sama lain. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Lalu ia memainkan tangannya di wajahku. Perlahan-lahan dengan jarinya yang lentik dan lembut. Dingin, tapi di waktu yang sama juga panas. Wanita bajingan. Tapi benar juga maksudnya. Persis seperti yang kupikirkan mengenai orang-orang di sekitarku yang membuatku muak.

"Maka itu, aku ingin tahu... Benarkah keinginanmu seperti itu juga? Pun kau berkata tidak... Aku tetap tahu..."

Aku tersenyum kering, "Heh, ya. Pintar juga kau, cewek."

Lalu dia tertawa kecil, samar-samar, tapi menyisakan sedikit nada kewanitaannya yang mengundang, "Kau boleh menerima sebagian dari diriku..."

Oooh... Jadi begitu. Setelah bicara klise soal keburukan manusia, dia mau melakukan sesuatu padaku. Boleh-boleh saja. Aku sama sekali tidak menolak. Peduli setan apa yang cewek ini mau dariku, yang pasti dia lebih baik memberikan apa yang aku mau, termasuk mengubah dunia menjadi tempat yang cocok untukku.

"Duduklah, putra manusia..." panggilnya. Aku membangunkan tubuhku, lalu memutarnya, menghadap wanita itu. Aku melihatnya, merangkak mendekati ku, perlahan. Mataku langsung dapat melihat kakinya yang tidak memakai apapun mengintip dari jubah putihnya. Dan ia sekarang berada persis di depanku, walau begitu, wajahnya masih sedikit tertup kabut. Tapi aku bisa melihat bibirnya bergerak dan nafasnya membasuh ke wajahku.

"Keinginanmu adalah keinginanku..." desahnya, dan seketika aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang dingin ada di bibirku. Ia membukanya perlahan sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuhku. Sebuah ciuman yang dapat membawaku kesebuah kenikmatan dan membuyarkan apapun yang kupikirkan saat ini. Aku menggerakan tanganku dengan cepat dan menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuhku. Heh, kalau ini maumu, wanita jalang, kuberikan lebih.

Tunggu... Cengkraman tangannya menguat. Ia menarikku lebih erat lagi. Aku... bisa merasakan tangannya menggaruk masuk pakaian dan kulitku. Aku melepaskan ciumannya, merintih dengan kuat. Sungguh, perasaan tadi seketika berubah, memuncak, panas, dan menyakitkan. Aku berteriak, sekencang-kencangnya. Kabut-kabut itu mulai bergerak seperti angin, seperti tertarik oleh sebuah kekuatan kuat menyelubungi kami, menusuk-nusuk tubuhku seperti yang wanita ini lakukan. Tapi aneh, aku merasa ada sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhku, aku tersentak, rasanya... menyenangkan. Sakit, tapi nikmat. Sebuah kekuatan dialirkan wanita itu kepadaku. Ahaha, dengan begini, aku bisa mewujudkan sebuah dunia baru untuk diriku sendiri. Mengeluarkan semua kemuakkanku pada dunia ini.

Dalam sekejap, aku merasakan tubuhku seperti meledak, diiringi dengan kabut-kabut yang ada disekitar kami. Tubuhku jatuh, melemas. Tetapi, hahaha, aku punya sesuatu yang orang lain tidak punya. Aku bisa membuat suatu perubahan. Aku akan mengubah dunia ini, mengubah manusia, menjadi persis seperti yang kuinginkan. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku, melihat kabut-kabut diatasku yang tidak berujung. Sama seperti hati manusia yang busuk.

"Heh, kau... Tidak seburuk yang kukira..." ujarku, dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku kembali membangkitkan diriku. Kemana wanita tadi? Apa dia?

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Sepi. Tidak ada apapun selain kabut. Aku mencoba merangkak, mencari dimana dia, menanyakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Tidak ada... Tidak ada. Ah, sudahlah. Cepat atau lambat aku akan menemukannya. Jika dunia ini sudah kuubah menjadi dunia penuh kabut. Dunia dimana tidak ada lagi manusia berengsek yang munafik. Hah, sungguh fantasi yang menyenangkan. Menyenangkan sekali.

Dan begitu badanku ini jatuh merebah, terlintas dipikiranku.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan sekali..."

* * *

Ini One-shot... Sangat buram sekali. Ugh, tiba-tiba kepikiran aja gitu. Sering sih bayanginnya, cuma baru kepikiran nulisnya banget sekarang. Tadinya mo dibarengin ama pas Namatane dan Souji (walau kita semua ngeliat pas yang Souji juga di gamenya) tapi pas nulis, "Kok yang Namatane garing dan yang ini renyah dan enak sekali ya??"

Adegan klimaksnya... Seperti... Oke, itu interpretasi masing-masing orang lah. Entahlah, ngga bisa dibilang pairing juga sih. Tapi entah kenapa author seneng banget. Iya iya, Author sangat aneh seleranya. Ngga suka sama pairing yang include karakter utama kita Souji Seta yang baik hati kecuali Souji sama Yosuke. Pokoknya semakin jarang, author semakn suka. Aneh pisan. Yang ini yang paling aneh dan mungkin bisa dibilang nightmare fuel buat fans-fans P4 yang udah dibikin susah dengan dua orang ini. Ya, R&R diterima, tapi ngga nerima flame.


End file.
